Completos
by Arualle
Summary: Y ciertamente poco les importaba a ambos lo que pudiera ocurrir o lo que pudiera estar sucediendo en la fiesta. Ellos se tenían el uno al otro en aquellos momentos, dejando salir —después de tanto tiempo— ese amor que se profesaban mutuamente. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintieron completos.


**_Disclaimer: _**_________Los personajes, la escenografía y todos los nombres, lugares y demás que podáis encontrar no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a C. y a su maravillosa imaginación. Aunque sí lo hacen las ideas y situaciones en las que los personajes se ven involucrados._

**_________N.A.:_**_______________Esta historia contiene incesto entre hermanos. Además, aunque la letra de la canción no tiene nada que ver con lo que ocurre en la historia, os recomiendo que mientras leéis escuchéis la canción **The Call** de **Regina Spektor**; ya que fue la canción que me inspiró para escribir esta historia. _

* * *

**_Completos_**

Desde que Lucy Pevensie se había convertido en la reina Lucy, la Valiente, después de derrotar a la Bruja Blanca, hace ahora nueve años, jamás había sentido aquel pesar en el pecho. Y es que desde hacia dos años se había desatado una guerra entre los narnianos y los malmianos, quienes opinaban que unos hijos de Adán y Eva no eran dignos de ocupar el trono. Por ese motivo sus hermanos Edmund y Peter habían tenido que organizar un ejército y partir para defender Narnia.

Aquel día se cumplía dos meses desde que sus hermanos partieron y Lucy caminaba desesperada por la sala del trono. Se había levantado con un mal presentimiento y su corazón se atenazaba cada vez que pensaba en su hermano Edmund; su amado hermano Edmund. Nadie conocía sus sentimientos respecto a su propio hermano, sangre de su sangre, pero después de haber pasado tanto tiempo juntos era inevitable que sentimientos que para ellos estaban prohibidos comenzaran a nacer; por lo menos para ella aquello había ocurrido de esa forma. Su hermano, en cambio, parecía no haber notado aquellos nuevos sentimientos dado que había estado cortejando a varias nobles de reinos vecinos —y aliados—, provocando que su hermana sufriera en silencio.

Con un suspiro de resignación se dejó caer en su trono y vio como, en ese momento, el señor Tumnus entraba en la sala y se acercaba a ella:

—¿Qué ocurre, majestad?

—¿Alguna vez has tenido la sensación de que algo malo iba a ocurrir, señor Tumnus?

—No se preocupe, señorita Lucy. Sus hermanos saben cuidarse.

—Espero que tengas razón. De verdad lo espero —añadió saliendo al balcón desde el cual se podía contemplar la playa de Cair Paravel con su blanca arena y su agua cristalina.

Desde allí Lucy podía contemplar tanto el mar, como el bosque y la extensión de tierra hasta las montañas. Suspiró y una lágrima brotó de sus ojos. Una suave brisa comenzó a soplar y agitó su sedoso y brillante cabello rubio, que ya le llegaba por la cintura formando suaves ondas. Fue en ese instante en el que vio como las tropas de sus hermanos, con el estandarte de Narnia por delante, entraban a Cair Paravel. No lo pensó ni un momento cuando se agarró la aparatosa y larga falda de su vestido de seda azul y corrió al encuentro de sus hermanos.

Sus peores sospechas se hicieron realidad cuando, al llegar al patio, comprobó que traían a su hermano Edmund en una camilla improvisada a la vez que Peter descendió del caballo y se acercó hacia donde ella se encontraba. Le acarició el pelo y le dijo:

—Necesitamos tu ayuda, Lu.

Ésta, sin desperdiciar ni un segundo, echó a correr de vuelta a su habitación y con premura agarró el obsequio que le había proporcionado Aslan para derrotar a la Bruja Blanca y que permitía que los heridos se curaran rápidamente, y regresó al ala del castillo que habían habilitado para los heridos.

No pudo parar ni un segundo para coger aire dado que al final resultó que había más heridos de los que había creído en un primer momento. Una vez hubo terminado y pudo respirar, se dio cuenta que Edmund no se encontraba allí. Así que, dejando a su hermana Susan a cargo de los heridos, corrió por los largos pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de su hermano; justo enfrente de la suya. No dudó ni un momento en asir el picaporte y abrir la puerta para, momentos después, quedarse helada al ver a su hermano tendido en la cama, pálido, lleno de magulladuras y una fea herida en la sien, así como en el abdomen. Ella misma se puso pálida y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

Dos escuderos, probablemente los dos que habían trasladado a Edmund hasta allí, se volvieron y al ver que se trataba de su reina, hicieron una reverencia antes de comenzar a hablar:

—Reina Lucy, llamaremos al curandero.

—No será necesario, caballeros. Yo me ocupo de curar a mi hermano. Vayan a descansar.

—Como desee, majestad.

Haciendo de nuevo una reverencia, que Lucy se encargó de devolver con un sentimiento de cabeza (tal y como le habían enseñado), éstos salieron. En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ellos, la muchacha se agarró la falda y subió a la cama de su hermano, quedándose a su lado. No pudo evitar apartarle un mechón de pelo con delicadeza y ternura. Una nueva lágrima se escapó de sus ojos y secándola rápidamente, vertió con cuidado una única gota de aquel vial en los labios de su hermano. Sus heridas se cerraron rápidamente, más Edmund no despertó. La desesperación se apoderó de ella y nuevas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y empaparon la almohada donde reposaba la cabeza de su hermano. Sin poder soportarlo más, se echó sobre su pecho y rompió a llorar. La camisa de su hermano se empapó de inmediato y ella no pudo hacer más que acunarle contra su pecho pensando que no había llegado a tiempo; que le había perdido. Sin darse cuenta, Susan entró en la habitación y le acarició el hombro haciendo que Lucy se separara de Edmund.

—¿Cómo está?

—No despierta, Su —dijo lanzándose a los brazos de su hermana, quien no dudó en abrazarla como cuando era pequeña —. Las heridas han sanado, pero no despierta.

—Tranquila, Lu. Despertará. Ed es muy fuerte.

En ese momento, como si el aludido hubiera oído las palabras de su hermana mayor, Edmund inspiró profundamente haciendo ver a sus hermanas que había despertado. Lucy se separó de su hermana y corrió al lado de Edmund. Éste sonrió, acercó su mano al rostro de su hermana pequeña y lo acarició con ternura mientras decía:

—No llores, Lu. Estoy bien.

Nada más decirlo intentó enderezarse en la cama, estando aún sentado en ella. Pero sus hermanas fueron rápidas y lo detuvieron.

—No, Ed. Tienes que descansar.

En ese momento un criado interrumpió en la habitación y avisó a los tres reyes de que la cena estaba lista. Susan se levantó de la cama y atusó la falda. Lucy, en cambio, permaneció al lado de su hermano. Con voz adulta, aquel tono que rara vez utilizaba con nadie, se giró hacia su hermana y dijo:

—Me quedo.

—Pero... —Edmund intentó quejarse pero Susan zanjó la conversación.

—Está bien. Haré que os suban algo de comida.

Sonriendo a sus hermanos, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al salón comedor. En el interior de la habitación, Lucy sonrió a su hermano y se dispuso a bajarse de la cama cuando éste se lo impidió y sin previo aviso la abrazó haciendo que el corazón de Lucy se acelerara y amenazara con salírsele del pecho. Su hermano le acarició el pelo y le susurró al oído:

—Lo siento, Lu.

—Me has dado un susto de muerte.

—Ya estoy bien. Estoy aquí.

—No vuelvas a hacerme eso.

Oyó la risa de su hermano en su oído y ella no pudo evitar sonreír. En ese momento un sirviente apareció portando dos bandejas con comida. Lucy se separó de su hermano y bajó de la cama para sentarse en el sillón que había al lado. El sirviente dejó ambas bandejas en una mesa auxiliar y con una leve inclinación salió de los aposentos de su rey. Ambos hermanos cenaron en silencio mientras Lucy se moría en silencio a causa de sus sentimientos. Muchas veces había pensado en confesarse ante su hermano pero el simple pensamiento de que el pudiera odiarla o despreciarla al conocer aquel hecho la había detenido siempre en su empeño. No obstante, conforme habían ido pasando los años, Lucy había comenzado a ahogarse con sus sentimientos al no poder expresárselos a nadie. Aún así, seguía decidida a no revelárselos a nadie.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó preocupado su hermano.

—Nada, Ed. No te preocupes.

En ese momento el mismo sirviente que había aparecido anteriormente para servirles la comida, entró en la habitación para retirar las bandejas. En cuanto cerró la puerta tras él, Edmund se quedó dormido y Lucy no pudo evitar quedarse absorta contemplándole, hasta que la entrada de Susan la sacó de su trance.

—¿Cómo está?

—Bien. Se acaba de dormir.

—Deberías ir a descansar, Lu —su hermana se acercó hacia donde ella estaba y se sentó en una silla conjunta.

—No, quiero quedarme.

Oyó como su hermana suspiraba y se acomodaba en la silla. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, tiempo que Lucy aprovechó para pensar sobre lo que su mente le pedía a gritos. Sabía que lo que sentí por su hermano no estaba correcto y tenía miedo de confesárselo a alguien. Pero también sabía que si no lo hacía, si no le contaba la verdad a alguna persona, se terminaría ahogando con todos sus sentimientos y emociones. Así que, haciendo gala al título que Aslan le otorgó años atrás, se armó de valor y dijo:

—Tengo que contarte algo, Su.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No sé cómo vas a reaccionar al oír lo que te tengo que decir y créeme que si sientes repugnancia hacia mi persona al conocer la noticia no te lo reprocharé porque yo misma debería sentirme así. Pero no puedo evitar quererle —dijo mirando fijamente el cuerpo que yacía durmiendo pacíficamente en la cama, sin querer mirar a los ojos a su hermana.

—No comprendo, Lu. Todos queremos a Edmund.

—No lo entiendes —a la pequeña de los hermanos Pevensie le entró ganas de reír —. Le amo, Susan.

La mayor de las dos hermanas no pudo evitar mirar a su hermana como si estuviera teniendo una mala pesadilla. Nunca hubiera pensado que su hermana pudiera albergar ese tipo de sentimientos por la persona que la había visto crecer y había, de hecho, crecido con ella. Pero, pensó mientras recapacitaba, no era de extrañar que esos sentimientos hubieran terminado surgiendo teniendo en cuenta que desde que vencieron a la Bruja Blanca, ambos hermanos habían dejado atrás las peleas y se habían unido en un lazo que ni si quiera sus hermanos mayores podían comprender. Puede que fuera el hecho de que Edmund había bebido del vial de vida de Lucy, o que éste solamente funcionara a causa de sus sentimientos y emociones, pero algo había sucedido. Por eso, pensó Susan intentando no demostrar la estupefacción que sentía, puede que los sentimientos de su hermana no fueran tan descabellados; puede, incluso, que lograra comprenderlos algún día.

Sabía que su hermana esperaba que dijera algo, así que la miró fijamente y dijo:

—Será mejor que no se lo digas a Peter.

Lucy esbozó una sonrisa triste. Sabía que su hermana no estaba siendo sincera con ella y lo último que quería es que se enfadara.

—Lo siento.

—Lo último que tienes que hacer es lamentarte de sentir lo que sientes. Puede que no sea lo correcto pero mientras seas feliz, que no te importe lo demás.

Sabía que le había costado mucho decir aquellas palabras pero también sabía que las había dicho sinceramente, de corazón. Así que no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera la de abrazar a su hermana. Ésta sonrió, aún cuando la pequeña no podía verla, y le acarició el pelo con cariño. Después se apartó y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir, se giró y le dijo a su hermana:

—Peter quiere organizar una fiesta en dos días para celebrar la victoria de la guerra.

La muchacha asintió y su hermana se fue, cerrando la puerta tras ella. De nuevo sola en la habitación, se acomodó en el sillón y se concienció para cuidar de su hermano durante toda la noche. Más no pudo evitar quedarse dormida a causa de los suaves ronquidos de éste. Por ese mismo motivo no sintió cuando Peter entró en la habitación de su hermano para ver como estaba y al verla dormida decidió llevarla a su propia habitación.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraron en su habitación. Se vistió con un traje azul turquesa que las sirvientas habían dejado la noche anterior y se reunió con sus hermanos a desayunar.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó a Edmund una vez hubo saludado a todos.

—Perfectamente. Tu vial hace milagros.

Lucy no pudo evitar enrojecer un tanto el escuchar las palabras de su hermano. Más, simplemente sonrió y se sentó al lado de su hermana; quien la miró significativamente. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada y los cuatro hermanos desayunaron como si los dos mayores no hubieran vuelto malheridos de una guerra.

El resto del día cada hermano se centró en una forma de pasar el tiempo. Susan se centró en organizar, con ayuda de Peter, la fiesta que celebrarían al día siguiente. Mientras tanto, Lucy decidió salir a cabalgar sin darse cuenta que su hermano Edmund la seguía de cerca.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la pequeña cuando descubrió a su hermano.

—Quería salir a cabalgar.

—Así, sin más.

—Sí, exactamente.

Lucy se rió y de repente, al darse la vuelta, supo donde estaba. El erial del faro era bien conocido por todos y, sobre todo, por los hermanos Pevensie. Sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que hacía, se acercó hasta el erial y posó su mano en el metal frío. De repente, un recuerdo le sobrevino.

—Tación de invitados.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Edmund acercándose a ella.

—¡Tación de invitados, Ed!

La pequeña no cabía en sí de gozo y, subiéndose rápidamente a su montura, cabalgó de vuelta a Cair Paravel. Su hermano la siguió segundos después, los que necesitó para recapacitar sobre lo ocurrido.

Cuando llegaron al palacio, Lucy se bajó corriendo de su caballo y lo dejó a cargo de unos mozos de cuadra para que lo entraran al establo. Ella estaba demasiado ocupada corriendo por todo el castillo buscando al señor Tumnus.

—¡Señor Tumnus! ¿Habéis visto al señor Tumnus? —preguntó al entrar en las cocinas.

Las sirvientas, sorprendidas por la repentina entrada de su reina, se olvidaron de la reverencia correspondiente y simplemente negaron con la cabeza. Lucy se alejó y salió al patio exterior donde, al fondo, vio a la persona que buscaba hablando con otros narnianos.

—¡Señor Tumnus!

Corrió a su encuentro, pero la mano de su hermana fue más rápida y la agarró por el brazo.

—Tienes que ayudarme, Lu.

—Pero necesito hablar con el señor Tumnus.

—Lu, te necesito. Puedes hablar con él después.

Sabiendo que su hermana no se iba a dar por vencida, suspiró y siguió a su hermana al interior del salón real donde se estaba preparando los planes de la fiesta. Pronto la joven se olvidó de lo ocurrido en el bosque y se centró en ayudar a su hermana.

En cuanto quisieron darse cuenta, el día de la fiesta que los cuatro reyes de Narnia celebrarían llegó y, con él, los ajetreos previos a cualquier celebración.

Edmund Pevensie no se sentía cómodo en aquellas ropas más, por exigencias de su hermana mayor, debía ponérselas. Los invitados terminaron de llegar y su hermana Lucy aún no había aparecido. Susan ya había ido a preguntarle sobre el paradero de la susodicha más de una vez y él siempre le contestaba lo mismo: que no lo sabía.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como su hermana se volvía a acercar:

—¿Has visto a Lucy?

—Ya te he dicho que no, Su.

—Debe estar enfadada.

—¿Por qué? —Edmund pareció interesado de repente.

—Le he dicho esta mañana que deberá bailar con los nobles que estén solteros.

—¿Y eso?

—Lo manda la tradición. Es reina de Narnia, algún día tendrá que casarse con alguien.

El mundo se derrumbó para Edmund en aquellos instantes. No había pensado en aquella posibilidad. Estaba demasiado enfrascado en su propia tempestad de sentimientos como para pararse a pensar que su hermana se casaría algún día. Y teniendo en cuenta lo hermosa que era, no habría escasez de candidatos. La realidad era —y se había dado cuenta de ello hacía bastante tiempo— que amaba a su hermana más que como una simple hermana. Y a pesar de saber que aquellos sentimientos estaban mal no podía evitar sentirlo. Podía ser egoísta al pensar que no quería que su hermana se casara pero también sabía que no podía obligarla a sentir lo mismo que él.

—Voy a buscarla —sentenció tajando sus pensamientos.

—Gracias, Ed.

Edmund salió disimuladamente del salón real y se dirigió a los aposentos de su hermana. Abrió la puerta con decisión y sus pensamientos racionales se esfumaron en cuanto la vio enfundada en aquel precioso traje color burdeos que se ceñía perfectamente a todas las curvas de su anatomía. El pelo, como siempre lo llevaba, le caía en perfectas y suaves ondas rubias por la espalda.

—¿Qué ocurre, Ed? —preguntó mientras terminaba de ponerse los zapatos, con lo que quedaban a la misma altura.

—Susan te busca. Vamos, tienes que venir a la fiesta.

Lucy asintió y asió el brazo que su hermano le tendía para, juntos, llegar al salón real donde se encargaron de anunciarles al entrar. Recorrieron el pasillo que los invitados habían formado y se sentaron en sus tronos junto a sus hermanos. Permanecieron sentados durante un tiempo mientras veían a las dríades bailar y a los faunos tocar. Finalmente, Peter quiso dar comienzo al baile y se acercó a su hermana Lucy:

—¿Me concedes este baile?

Lucy rió y agarró la mano que su hermano le tendía. Comenzaron a mecerse al son de la música y Peter no pudo evitar comentar:

—Es como cuando eras pequeña.

—Tienes razón. Pero —añadió parando de repente —, entonces tengo que hacer una cosa.

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Lucy se descalzó y fue a entregarle sus zapatos a una niña —hija de unos buenos amigos de los reyes— que los miraba fascinada.

—¿Me los guardas?

—Claro.

La niña agarró fuertemente contra su pecho los zapatos y Lucy sonrió, viendo en la niña a la Lucy de diez años que había descubierto la entrada a Narnia.

Volvió con su hermano y se subió a sus zapatos. Entonces Peter supo a qué se refería su hermana y no pudo más que reír.

—Ahora sí. Como cuando yo era pequeña.

Bailaron hasta que la pieza terminó. Entonces Lucy se acercó de vuelta a la pequeña para recuperar sus zapatos. No obstante, un joven noble se adelantó y arrodillándose ante su reina con los zapatos en las manos dijo:

—¿Me permite, majestad?

Lucy, sabiendo que debía ser una buena anfitriona, levantó un poco su falda y permitió que el joven le calzara los pies. Cuando hubo terminado, el joven noble se inclinó ante su reina y besó su mano.

—¿Me concede este baile, majestad?

La chica dudó. Sabía lo que su hermana le había dicho aquella mañana. Pero no quería darle falsas esperanzas a nadie. Insegura, buscó a su hermana con la mirada y ésta asintió. Así que suspiró imperceptiblemente y sonriendo lo mejor que pudo, dijo:

—Me encantaría.

El joven colocó una mano sobre el omóplato de la reina y agarró suavemente la otra mano. Ella, por su parte, posó su mano sobre el hombro de él y comenzaron a bailar.

—Una buena fiesta, majestad.

—Todo es culpa de mi hermana. Ella es quien la ha organizado.

—Se lo diré entonces.

Minutos después, la pieza terminó y el chico hizo la reverencia pertinente. Lucy le contestó con un asentimiento y fue a sentarse a su trono. Entonces se fijó en que su hermano Edmund estaba bailando con una chica. El problema no radicaba en ello precisamente; si no en que, a ojos de Lucy, su hermano coqueteaba libremente con la chica. Sin poder aguantarlo, decidió salir al banco que había tras los tronos y tomar un poco el aire nocturno y casi invernal de Narnia.

Una vez fuera se apoyó en la balaustrada y permitió que el frío aire revolviera sus cabellos. Una silenciosa lágrima descendió por su mejilla y fue a chocar contra el mármol. El ruido que proferían las olas al chocar contra las rocas se mezclaba con la música de la fiesta y creaba un ambiente mágico. Sin pensarlo dos veces, descendió hasta la playa por la escalinata escondida que había a un lado del balcón y se descalzó al llegar al último escalón.

Edmund había seguido con la vista a su hermana pequeña y, en cuanto la música cesó por un minuto, se despidió de la chica con la que había bailado y fue tras ella. Desde el balcón la vio en la playa, dando vueltas con los brazos extendidos mientras el viento azotaba su cabello y permitía que su falda girara gracilmente con ella. Sonrió sin darse cuenta y decidió bajar también a la playa.

—Deberías estar en la fiesta —comentó cuando llegó a donde ella se encontraba, haciendo que la pequeña se sobresaltara.

—Necesitaba airearme un poco.

—¿Demasiado noble con el que bailar? —no pudo evitar que los celos se traslucieran tras sus palabras.

—¿Y tú? —Lucy se puso a la defensiva.

—Susan me ha obligado a bailar con ella.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones, Edmund. Soy tu hermana.

Y al escuchar las palabras de Lucy, Edmund comprendió que no podía soportarlo más. Verla bailar con aquel noble había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso. Así que se acercó a donde ella estaba y agarró firmemente su rostro con ambas manos.

—No eres simplemente mi hermana, Lu. Y sé que esto está mal…

—Tú tampoco eres tan solo mi hermano.

Ante aquella confesión Edmund se quedó estático hasta que reaccionó y sin poder evitarlo ni un minuto más, atrapó los labios de su hermana en un dulce beso. Al principio fue tan solo un roce de labios pero poco a poco el beso se fue profundizando. Hasta que se quedaron sin aire suficiente y tuvieron que separarse.

—Sabes que está mal, ¿verdad?

—Me da igual.

Y ciertamente poco les importaba a ambos lo que pudiera ocurrir o lo que pudiera estar sucediendo en la fiesta. Ellos se tenían el uno al otro en aquellos momentos, dejando salir —después de tanto tiempo— ese amor que se profesaban mutuamente. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintieron completos.

* * *

_¡Hola! _

_Bueno, aquí traigo un oneshot totalmente distinto a lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir. Si bien, me encanta leer sobre esta pareja de hermanos (sí, sé que se considera incesto), nunca me había atrevido a escribir sobre ellos. _

_Advierto que hace mucho que me leí la saga y puede que haya metido la pata en algún sitio, no lo sé. De ser así espero que me lo digáis para poder rectificarlo. _

_Y supongo que eso es todo. _

_Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis, comentad. _

_Besos, _

**_Arualle. _**


End file.
